


Solo Adventure

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bette sometimes wonders why she does it. But she does, even when it's weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scheherezhad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherezhad/gifts).



> Hand-waving continuity. Imagine Titans L.A. had actually managed to be a real team for a little while.

Bette sometimes wondered why she still tried.

Then the ringing words of the so-called senior Titans would haunt her memory, and she would sharpen her focus. She'd been a great athlete. It wasn't her fault that she rarely landed on top of a big thing like Gorilla Grodd taking a city hostage or The Weather Wizard holding a bank for ransom.

As Flamebird, she knew she made a mark on the caped crusading crowd. Someday, maybe they'd even notice her for real.

Right now, she was torn between hoping that day was today, and still praying that it was just Changeling pulling her leg with a new prank.

"I swear, Changeling, if this is you in some weird animal form I've never heard of before, I will ruin your chances with your co-star!" she muttered under her breath as she cautiously entered the building. She thought he was at some big star gala event, but things happened when a person wore a costume for a hobby.

It was mostly dark, with what few lights were working doing that ominous buzz-snap-crackle that made their dim illumination flicker. It was not the best environment for trailing the 'monster' that had run through the local park and terrified everyone at the Fall Festival. Flamebird rolled her eyes; this was such a B-Movie plot in the making that it just had to be Changeling. Maybe something had happened to him to put him out of control, but she was sure it had to be him.

"So not funny," she told the flickering lights as she spotted a few tufts of fur caught on a rough part of the wall as the corridor she was in T-boned off to her left. While she was no detective like Batman, even she could see the 'monster' must have careened off that corner, probably turning… and yes, that was a print in the dirt.

She had a bola ready as she turned to go down the ever-darkening hallway, and was thankful she had paid for the upgraded lenses in her costume. Her vision adjusted as the darkness increased, letting her see that her target was making no effort to hide his tracks. It seemed like a straight-forward chase and catch… until her eyes noted the footsteps went past one turn and then vanished.

"Not vanished, back tracked and…" She spun swiftly, just before the big, hairy monster was lunging out of a hall she had passed. The bola flew, sparking electric energy all through the creature once it had ensnared him.

A few moments later the big hairy beast-man had shrunk too small for the bola, knocked out of his transformation by the electrical shock. And Flamebird realized something important.

"You are so totally not Changeling," she said as she let the cool chill of almost-fear pass by. When she'd been certain it was her teammate, she had known no fear, but now, she realized this could have gone very badly.

But it hadn't, and for once, Flamebird was triumphant without a call for help… or any witnesses, she sadly realized.


End file.
